My Monologue
by Cagalli-01
Summary: A Monologue that's based on this story. Big Spoiler warning! Don't read if you didn't watch the show. KeitaroxOC


A/N: This is a monologue for my drama class. It's just a little something I picked up from this show after I watched it. It's told my an 80 year old person.

This story does sorta spoil the show but it doesn't follow it or it would be plagerism. So I twicked it a little bit. So no Flames please.

Enjoy.

* * *

My Monologue

Hi my name is Noriko Yorima. I was born in Tokyo, Japan and I'm 80 years old. I have a sister who is 2 years younger than me. We weren't really nice to each other when we were younger but now were like friends. Our mother died about 10 years ago, she was a nice person. She treated both me and my sister with love and kindness. My father on the other hand, we never knew him. He left us when I was about four, none of us really knew what happened to him after that.

I was happy as a child. I was care free, shy, kind and I liked helping others. At that time my mother was working at the Inn which in this case was a girls dorm for the new University that just got built. At that time I wanted to a fashion designer since I loved to play dress up with my mom and sister. And that was to be my dream. I practically only had one friend though and we always played in the sand box telling each other everything.

The sandbox was close to the front of the dorm. It was like a little park. This one time though we were building a sand castle talking about random stuff, my sister was with my mom helping her in the Inn, when a couple of teens walked by us talking about the new University, it was called Tokyo U and how dreams could come true. After we listened to them, we became excited and promised each other that we would go to the University in fifteen years. After the promise I heard my mother calling me and I went inside the dorm.

Two months later, we had to move. I didn't really want to because that meant that I had to leave my friend behind. But I didn't have a choice at the time. When I was on the moving truck on that ungrateful day, my friend was running as fast as he could to try to keep up to the fast truck. I saw him outside the window as I looked back and I yelled 'Don't Forget Our Promise!' He was then out of sight.

When I was Twenty, my life style totally changed. I was no longer shy, I was less care free and less kind to others, that included helping others too. I became over protective of myself and kept to myself. I was always studying, trying to get best grades I could get. But even that wasn't enough. I was also living at the Inn where my mother used to work. But I couldn't remember that at the time same with my friends name. I was there because I was trying to get into Tokyo U again for the third time, I already failed twice. That's why my knowledge wasn't enough. The Manager of the Inn wanted to retire during my third year at staying at the Inn and the replacement was her grandson. None of the other girls who stayed at the dorm liked the idea, since it was girls only. And then again we caught him being a perv, and when we did we all ganged up on him and kicked his ass. Eventually we found out that he was also trying out for Tokyo U. The sad part was, was that he failed the exams too. So we helped him study for the exams and we both eventually passed the exams.

When I was thirty-five, I visited my mothers house for a bit. When I got there, my mother was looking through old pictures from when I was a kid and she gave me one where it was me and my friend, the one that I promised that we would go to Tokyo U together, playing in the sandbox in front of the dorms. After seeing the picture, I still couldn't remember his name. My mother gave me the picture and I slipped it into my wallet. A Couple days later I met up with my old manager of the Inn at the local café. I now no longer lived there. We caught up on old times and eventually I showed him the picture my mother gave me and I found out that he was my old time friend. And from that we got married a couple years later.

When I was sixty-eight, we were looking after the Inn with new occupants. Our grandchildren were playing in the sandbox that we used to play in.

It was looking into the past. It was nice. But those were good times, Good Times. Now I'm sitting here telling you about a lost friend, a perv manager and an old photo in a godforsaken old folks home. Besides this that's gotta be some of the best points of my life.

End

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. I like rewrote this like 3 times. And actually it's better than the other drafts. Later. 


End file.
